Safe In My Arms
by Lissy Kitten the Zebrawolf
Summary: "I can't stay. No matter how much it hurt, I had to leave. They were in danger, all of them and it's all my fault." After escaping her abusive parents,Clare Danger Morgan has to leave her new home with her friend, Venus because she feels she puts them in danger. While running, she meets Dean and Sam and they become great friends. Before she can stop, Clare develops feelings for Sam
1. Prologue

**_Yo peebles, this is my second story. I said I liked supernatural so here's a story with an OC._**

* * *

Clare Morgan sat up in her bed. Today was her 16th birthday. Clare got out of bed and stretched during a long yawn. She walked over to the vanity pressed against the wall underneath her huge window. The curtains were closed so it remained dark.

Clare looked at her flawless pale face in the mirror. Flawless except and single this scab running across her cheek. There was a story behind this scab. A sad and painful one. Clare Morgan was physically, mentally, and sexually abused by her parents before she ran away.

Now she lives with her best friend Venus. Clare's blue-silver eyes scanned her face again and she grabbed the brush at the back of the vanity. She brushed out her curly blonde hair and put the brush down. She opened the curtains and looked at the perfect view of the beach at the back of the house.

She scanned the backyard and her eyes went past the pool where Toni and Kristy sat on the side and Venus was in the hammock. "Wait, Toni and Kristy...OH MY GOD the party!" Clare quickly shut the curtains and ran to her huge walk in closet.

She looked all around and moved some clothes around, "Oh gosh where is it!" Clare's fingers fumbled past something covered in sequins and blue. Her hands went back to it and she pulled out a long dress.

On the top, her chest to above her knees, there were white and blue sequins covering up the entire light blue part in a wavy pattern, while at the bottom it poofed out and was just a shiny darker blue fabric. ( www. jovani prom-dresses/ 3732-turq-9624)

Clare stripped down to her underwear and pulled the dress on. She grabbed some light blue stilettos and pulled them on while rushing to her bathroom. She grabbed the hair curler and her better brush.

Clare brushed through her hair better then curled it into tons of small curly cues. She outlined her eyes with black liquid liner then put on blue and silver eyeshadow while putting light pink colored lipgloss on. Clare put on some foundation and was out of the bathroom ASAP.

She went out of her room and climbed down the stairs and walked out into the backyard. "Clare!" Toni's voice sounded and she ran over and hugged Clare. Toni was wearing a short flowing black dress and black stilettos with fishnet stockings and her hair was up in a bun with two chopsticks holding it in place.

Toni was the tomboy of Clare's friends. "You look...breathtaking." It was Kristy's turn to give Clare a hug. "Thanks Kristy." Clare responded and hugged back.

* * *

Venus dragged Clare away from the party to the garage, "Venus what on earth?" Venus just smiled and closed the door behind Clare. It went pitch black. "I have a present for you." Clare laughed a bit "you already got me 10!"

Venus laughed also and turned on the lights. Clare had to put a hand over her mouth to prevent from screaming. There, right in front of her was a shiny black perfect convertible with a big blue bow on it. "Oh my god, Venus! I don't even have my license yet!"

"But you have your temps, your great at driving. Mom and dad are taking you tomorrow to get it." Clare actually screamed this time, "You are the best sister ever!" Clare hugged Venus and ran over to the car, running a hand across the sleek black metal of the door.

"Oh my god it has blue leather interior! And you even got the steering wheel thing I wanted!" There was a 'bedazzled' steering wheel cover on the steering wheel. "Of course I did I saw how bad you wanted it. Oh, look in the back."

Clare opened the door and looked in the back seat. She screamed again. There was a tiny black kitten with blue eyes and a puppy sitting there. The puppy looked like a cross between a lab and a Jack Russell Terrier it was white though with patches of sand colour.

"You get to name them." Venus acted as if this was an everyday thing. "Really?" Clare was now sitting on her knees in the driver seat, petting the two animals. "Yup. I saw how much you liked my two pets so I got you you're own. Oh, yeah they're both girls"

Clare couldn't believe this. This was the best birthday of her life. "Okay. I'll name the cat Amore, and the dog is Fritella." Amore was Italian for Love, and Fritella is Italian for Pancake, Clare loved Italy.

Just then there was a scream from everybody at the party. Clare got out of the car and ran outside closely followed by Venus. Clare stood in disbelief. One of the boys at the party laid on the ground, soaking wet with water and blood.

When clare got closer she saw the knife lodged in his stomach and half his face was singed off while the rest of him was cold, pale, bluish even. Clare had to look away to keep all the food down.

* * *

_**So how'd you guys like it? I know it's pretty short but the other chapters will be longer, this was sort of just an introduction to Clare and everything. So anyway please R&R :3**_

_**~Lissy**_


	2. Chapter One: Mystery Hunter Girl

_**Chapter two. I'm going to leave off a few days after the party since thats when she leaves.**_

* * *

I nudged Amore off of my feet and got out of the bed. I looked at the clock on my nightstand. 1:00 AM. I grabbed the a duffle bag from under my bed and went into the closet.

I picked out a few outfits and shoes and put them in it. I put it on my bed and got another one, putting makeup, a hairbrush, toothbrush, toothpaste, and the curler in it.

I grabbed both of them and went downstairs, both the animals following me. I went into the kitchen and got some food. I put Fritella's leash on her and scooped Amore into my arms.

I want to the garage and put the two duffel bags in the trunk then put my pets inside. Before I left I ran in the house, grabbing my wallet with money I'd been saving up forever.

I jumped in the car, putting my keys in the ignition. I backed out of the garage and started driving in no general direction, just away, as I tried to keep the tears from spilling down my cheeks.

I kept driving, I didn't look back. I had to go. No matter how much it hurt, I was putting them in danger. The ghosts, the demons, they're after me.

After hours of driving, I was exhausted and the sun was coming up but I kept driving. I finally stopped when I saw a motel.

I parked in the parking lot and read the sign on the door, 'Pets allowed.' I sighed with relief and got Fritella and Amore, going inside. "How may I help you?"

"I just need one room." I said and handed her some cash. She gave me the room key and I hurried to my room. Once I got in I collapsed on the bed groaning.

I finally let the tears out with my face buried in a pillow. I cried myself to sleep and I woke up around noon. I sat up and rubbed my dry eyes.

I got up, grabbed the animals, the bags, and my keys then left the room, returned the keys, and jumped back in my car. I started it again and started driving.

My stomach rumbled and I stopped at a McDonald's to get something to eat. I left Fritella and Amore in the convertible and sat down with my cheeseburger.

A guy walked over to me, he was about my age, maybe older. He had cute swept black hair, brown eyes, and pale skin. He was wearing a leather jacket over a striped t-shirt and jeans with combat boots.

"I guess it's a new trend, wearing your pajamas to McDonald's?" He said to me and sat down. I looked down at my clothes. I was wearing a white tank top and pajama pants.

"Guess it is." He smiled at my comment. I sighed, "I'm sorry do I know you?" He smiled and extended his hand, "I'm Danny."

I shook his hand, "Clare Danger Morgan." He laughed again, "You're middle name is Danger? I don't believe that." I glared at him, "It is. I'm sure you don't have an awesome middle name."

He shook his head, "I don't. Hey we should hang out sometime." I sighed and blew some hair out of my face, "Sure, I so have the time." I said sarcastically and he chuckled. Was I this funny?

_**A few weeks later**_

I woke up with Danny's arms wrapped around my waist. I rubbed my eyes and squirmed out of his arm, kissing him on the cheek. I pulled a thin robe over my naked body and went to his kitchen.

I made some coffee and went to the couch, kicking the dog off and turning on the TV. "A girl in Minnesota was found dead last night. The police say she was covered in mysterious bite marks, not human, nor animal."

I widened my eyes and shut off the TV as Danny came out. "Danny, I'm going out tonight." Danny sighed, "Again with the hunting stuff, Clare? I thought I said no more of that."

"Yeah, well I didn't agree." I got up and kissed him. When I pulled away he pulled me closer and made out with me. I made out back wrapping my arms around his neck.

After a while of goofing around and giggling it started to get dark. I got up and pulled on my shoes, grabbing my duffel bag of weapons. I was about to go out the door when Danny grabbed my wrist.

"I said you're not going, Danger." He nearly hissed at me. "Dan, let me go. I'll be back soon." He pinned me to the wall and I noticed his eyes were red and he had fangs.

"You're a vampire!" I screamed at him and struggled. He nodded, "And you're not going outside." He pulled me off the wall and threw me on the floor, then climbed on top of me.

"Get off of me, you jerk!" I struggled more reaching for my bag. He shook his head and I pulled out a wooden stake, then I pushed him off me and pinned him to the ground.

Besides my tears I was menacing, "I **will** kill you, Danny." I raised the stake and used my knees to pin his arms to the ground. He bit into my leg and I screamed.

I became furious, despite the tears dripping off my chin. I stabbed him right in the heart with the stake and got off him. I sniffed and wiped my nose with my sleeve.

I ran into our room, grabbing my bag, my hoodie, my hat and Fritella's leash. I ran back and grabbed Amore, put Fritella's leash on and grabbed my weapons.

I left the room and climbed down the stairs, leaving the building. I got in my convertible and threw my stuff next to me, I started driving.

I ended up in the middle of nowhere. I pulled a tent out of one of my bags and set it up. I laid down inside it with the animals as my warmth. I stared into nothing before I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

_**Clare's 18th birthday**_

I stood on the stage in the bar of the hotel I was staying in. I was singing the song Danny wrote for my called 'In My Arms'.

_Your baby blues_  
_So full of wonder_  
_Your Curly Que's_  
_Your contagious smile_  
_And as I watch_  
_You start to grow up_  
_All I can do is hold you tight_

Two guys walked in the bar, one of which I thought was particularly cute. He had medium wavy light brown hair and he was taller than the other one, but only by a little bit.

_Knowing_  
_Clouds will rage in_  
_Storms will race in_  
_But you will be safe in my arms_  
_Rains will pour down_  
_Waves will crash all around_  
_But you will be safe in my arms_

The shorter one, who's name I heard was Dean, ordered a drink. The cuter one didn't get one. I kept singing, trying to ignore the two, but it was close to impossible.

_Story books_  
_Are full of fairy-tales_  
_Of kings and queens_  
_And the bluest skies_  
_My heart is torn just in knowing_  
_You'll someday see_  
_The truth for lies_

A thought popped into my head. What if these two were hunters? The cute one brought his laptop and he was on some website about vampires, while the other one, I could just tell he had a wooden stake on hand.

_Clouds will rage in  
Storms will race in  
But you will be safe in my arms  
Rains will pour down  
Waves will crash all around  
But you will be safe in my arms_

This song hurt my heart so bad, but sometimes it helped to get it out. When I looked down at the two I smiled at them and Dean smiled back. The other just turned to his computer again.

_Castles they might crumble  
Dreams may not come true  
Cause you are never all alone  
Cause I will always  
Always love you_

After this, my shift was over and I could get my pay and leave. Good, I needed to investigate a new animal/human, or vampire, killings here in Cali.

_Hey I  
Hey I  
Will love_

"'Ey, Sammy she doesn't look so bad? What about her?" I heard Dean say to the cutie... Sammy I guess his name was. Sammy muttered something but the bar was too loud, I couldn't hear.

_Clouds will rage in  
Storms will race in  
But you will be safe in my arms  
Rains will pour down  
Waves will crash all around  
But you will be safe in my arms_

I didn't look so bad? Wow, most guys thought I was just a dumb blonde slut with boob jobs, but I was still 'Hot' Apparently to him I'm just 'Not so bad." I didn't mind though, I've been with so many guys I don't care anymore.

_In my arms_

I finished and a few drunks hooted and hollered for more, "Sorry boys, shift's over." I climbed down the stage and reached my hand to the bartender, and he handed me sixty bucks.

I smiled at Sammy and Dean then turned around and started to leave until some guy stopped me. His breath reeked with beer, "Hey beautiful."

"Go away." I said and tried to shake off his painful grip on my arm. He just stared at me. "Hey the girl said leave her alone." The Dean guy was about to punch the drunk but I beat him to it.

The guy fell to the ground with a broken nose and jaw. I grabbed his wallet and shoved it in my bag. Dean stood there and blinked. Sammy, who had turned around also stared at me.

I looked at them then walked out of the bar. The doors for the levitator were just closing when Dean and Sammy bolted in. "You have a pretty strong hit there." Dean stated.

"No I thought I broke his nose and jaw because I'm weak." I said sarcastically. Dean chuckled. I stayed emotionless. When the doors opened I walked out, "This is my floor, you can leave me alone now."

They both walked out anyway. I turned on my heels and started walking to my room, "I only know of a few people who can do that. And they're hunters."

I sighed, "Look, if you haven't heard of me, ask around. You'll get answers. For now, I would like some sleep_ alone_." I turned on my heels again and walked inside my room.

Dean opened his mouth to talk, but Sammy shut him up, "Let's just go ask around." I smiled, "Yeah, go ask around. Bye." I went to slam the floor in there faces but Dean stopped the door and walked in.

I was starting to get annoyed. I huffed and crossed my arms. "Whats this? Heavy" Dean picked up my weapon bag. I glared at him and sprinted over to grab it, but her lifted it above his head, sending me flying onto the couch.

Dean opened the bag and smiled, "Ooh, it's gun central in here." Sam walked over, "Wow. I hate to say it, but I think she has more than you."

"This is _my_ room and _you_ need to leave." I snapped at then shoving them towards the door. Dean put and hand in front of Sammy, as if he was going to charge at me.

"We're not going until you tell us if you're a hunter or not." I sighed, "Shit... Look I sing at a bar to get cash and I go after beasties and ghosts alike." I said the pushed them out the door and locked it.

* * *

_**So how'd you guys like this chapter? It's longer than the intro chapter and I added some drama and finally brought the Winchester's in.**_


End file.
